LOST: A Survivors Story
by Stepherrs
Summary: Stranded on an Island, 6 friends must overcome there worst fears, whilst meeting new people and facing new fears. Will they stick together through it all? Or will it become to much? SawyerOC, Jate, AnaOC & Others [[R&R]]


LOST: The Survivors Story

Her head was spinning, it felt like the whole world had stopped, looking around all she could see was disaster. Turning her gaze to her designer clothes she saw they were completely ruined. She tried to remember where she was, and why she was here, then it hit her the plane, she was on a plane, and the turbulence, shouldn't they be in America by now? She remembered boarding the plane but the rest, what happened?

_**Flashback**_

"_Ugh" whined a tall brunette, brown eyed girl, to her friend "can this trip get any worse?" turning her head to the blonde boy next to her she shouted "MARC! Are you even listening to me?"_

"_What? Oh, sorry Steph, just lighten up, it hasn't been that bad" replied Marc in a bored tone._

"_Oh you can talk. Did you loses your suitcase? Did your cab break down? Did you have to spend your birthday on your own in the Emergency room? No, you didn't. But who did? Oh yeah, ME" replied a very angry Steph_

"_Sorry, Stephii" he said using his nickname for her "I know this isn't the birthday trip you excepted, but I promise, the ride home will make up for it, Okay?"_

"_Fine" smiled Steph "But one more thing goes wrong, and you will be road kill"_

_Just at that moment four more people walked up to them, two girls and two boys. One of the Girls had brown eyes and black hair; she was wearing white pumps, blue jeans and a white kaftan. The other girl had mousey coloured hair and was wearing a red football top with jeans. The two boys were also wearing jeans, and both had white shirts on, one was a button up and the other was a polo. Marc was dressed similar, except his polo was yellow._

_Standing up Steph straightened up her denim mini and white Versace camisole, putting her white diamond incrusted stilettos back on she looked at one of her friends with disgust. "Eww, Zoey, what are you wearing? A football top? At least Niki is colour co-ordinated" _

"_Steph were only going on a plane, we don't all wear designer like you" sneered Zoey._

"_Whatever, now come on, its time to board, now which one of you losers gets to sit next to me?" Rolling their eyes at their friend, Marc, who was looking at the tickets, began to speak, "umm, actually…"_

_**End Flashback**_

Sand, that's all he could see, his yellow polo was no longer on his body, but lying, ripped, on the sand next to him. He tried to gather his thoughts, he remembered fighting with his friend Steph, before getting on the plane, then, nothing. What happened? The plane couldn't of… Could it? Looking up he saw it, a big wing sticking out of the ground, the same wing he was staring at hours ago…

_**Flashback**_

"_Steph were only going on a plane, we don't all wear designer like you" sneered Zoey._

"_Whatever, now come on, its time to board, now which one of you losers gets to sit next to me?" Rolling their eyes at their friend, Marc, who was looking at the tickets, began to speak, "umm, actually Steph, your not exactly sat with us"_

"_WHAT?" screeched Steph, this was the reaction they were expecting "Well someone swap with me, NOW!"_

"_Steph, you see, well we want to sit next to each other, Zoey and Max have just started going out, they need time, and Drew and Marc, there best friends, and you know I hate flying so, it just…" Niki trailed off_

"_FINE!" yelled Steph, almost in tears now, "if that's how your going to treat me on MY birthday trip, then, I don't want to talk to you, goodbye" _

_Watching Steph run away Marc shrugged and said "Come on then, she'll talk to us when she's calmed down, she'll come to us on the plane" _

"_Yeah" agreed Niki, "we'll see her later, flight 815, here we come…"_

_**End Flashback**_

A man, that all the Indian girl in the white kaftan saw when se opened her eyes. She was on her back, on sand. A man was leaning over her, saying something. Jack. His name was Jack. The plane, where was the plane? She heard the word crash, it crashed? But it couldn't off, she thought back, remembering getting on and then, and then what?

_**Flashback**_

_Making herself comfy in her seat she smiled at her best friend "So, when do you think Steph will come grovelling?" she asked "Zoey? Zoey!?" Oh gosh, she was flirting with Max, did they never stop, leaning over to the seats in the next isle she asked Marc and Drew the same question._

_Shrugging, Drew said "Dunno, but here she comes now" Looking up the three saw Steph march past them, completely ignoring there presence._

"_Yo, Steph, Hey" shouted Marc trying to get her attention. "Why do you even bother?" asked Niki. "Yeah" added Drew, "she's not going to answer."_

"'_Cause she's my friend, she's our friend, and so far her birthday trip has gone horrible, we owe it to her to try and cheer her up" after seeing Niki's disbelieving look he added "plus she lives next door to me, and has a key to my house, I'm scared about what she'll do to me"_

_Laughing Niki settled back into her seat sharply breathing in as they took off. Sensing she wasn't comfortable Drew leaned over and gave her his Ipod, "Listen to it, it will make you forget where flying, just don't listen to leaving on a Jet plane, okay?"_

_**End Flashback**_

His Ipod, that was the only thought in his head when he woke up, why though? Then he remembered, she had it. But where was she? Where was he? On a beach? People were running round screaming, rolling over he saw the plane, it must have crashed, but that was the least of his worries. Where were his friends? Where was he? Where?

_**Flashback**_

_Drew sat their, throwing peanuts at Zoey and Max, who were currently making out, Niki was asleep, looking back he saw Marc with a worried look on his face. "Sup?" he asked?_

_Sitting down Marc replied "Well you see, I think Steph's going to be in a really big mood with us when we get off"_

"_What, why?" asked Drew. "Well you see, the guy she's sitting with 'Redneck' as I heard her call him, has been sat with her all flight trying to decide whether her nickname should be Tinkerbelle or Princess, and she looked pretty pisse-"_

_THUD, the turbulence started, the plane was shaking pieces were breaking off, Zoey and Max broke apart only to be hit on the head with one of the on-flight TV's. The front and back of the plane broke off, then… _

_**End Flashback**_

A sporty girl awoke, looking next to her she saw her boyfriend, she was knocked out. Where were they? Who were these people? Why was she here? Where were her friends? All these questions were spinning round, she began to feel woozy, and finally the darkness took over…

TBC.

**Okay, so here's my new story, LOST: The Survivors Story, it's about 6 OC's and there adventures on the Island. Now it looks a bit boring now, but this was just the Intro you know, getting to know the characters, so basically here's the descriptions of them…**

Steph (Stephanie Falconer) – A spoiled diva-dish girl at first glance, but soon people will get to see her leader side. She hides behind a mask, because she doesn't want people to think she's weak, and her past will show why.

Marc (Marcus Davies) – Steph's best friend and next door neighbour, he's basically like Steph's only true friend. He's a nice guy who tends to be annoying sometimes, he travels around a lot, and recently won a lot of money, his past will reveal more.

Niki (Nikita Lal) – Zoey's best friend, she often feel's left out by Zoey. She's bossy and judgmental, yet very down to earth, she often argues with Steph. She's not afraid to tell people what she thinks of them, although, this sometimes cause's problems for her, as you will find out from her past.

Drew – The quiet one, he's new to the group, and has only really bonded with Max and Marc, however, with Marc forever following Steph about, and Max in his new relationship, he tries to bond with Niki, he had lots of hi-tech gear, and treasures it deeply, although boring at first, his past will make him much more exciting.

Zoey – Max's girlfriend, and Niki's best mate. She isn't a very confident person, and relies on her friends a lot. She never really speaks her mind, and usually goes with the crowd, she's a tomboy, and can be quite depressing, but why? Her past will reveal all

Max (Maximillion Charnock) – Zoey's boyfriend, he's rich and recently inherited his family's fortune, no one knows why he's dating Zoey, because until recently, it appeared he hated her. His action's are questionable, he's really strange, and hell-bent on destruction, find out more about the odd-ball by his past.

**So there they are, I'll update next weekend at the latest, please review, and I hope you enjoyed my story so far.**

**StartOfSomethingNew ..x **


End file.
